It's a boy
by EmySilver
Summary: OS / UA – Raconter une histoire pour endormir un bébé est une chose normale sauf qu'au lieu de lui compter la Belle et la Bête, Harry, lui, décide de raconter les petits travers de Pansy. Suite de No Way


**Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

 **Bêta :** Pauu-Aya

 **Blabla de l'auteur :** Je vous présente la suite de "No Way" qui n'était mais alors pas du tout prévu jusqu'à ce qu'un tilt ce face dans ma tête

Quand j'ai posté "No Way" Pansy était enceinte de trois mois, il me paraissait donc logique de vous poster cette suite une fois la grossesse terminée. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Le taxi s'engagea dans l'allée en pierre enneigée d'une luxueuse maison non loin du centre de Londres où habitaient les tous nouveaux parents d'un adorable bébé né il y a quelques jours. Le chauffeur coupa le contact et sortit de la voiture pour enlever les valises du coffre de son outil de travail. Encore une fois, il fut surpris par le nombre conséquent de bagages que sa cliente avait emmené pour un si court séjour à l'hôpital. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que même si Pansy ne partait qu'une nuit à l'hôtel, elle trouvait toujours le moyen d'emmener une valise pour ses chaussures, une autre pour ses vêtements et une dernière pour ses produits de beauté, sans oublier son énorme boîte à chapeaux si le voyage se déroulait en été, car « _on ne sait jamais_ », alors même s'il s'agissait de passer trois jours à l'hôpital pour accoucher, elle ne changeait rien à ses habitudes.

Un talon de botte Prada, puis un autre claqua sur les dalles faisant sortir la silhouette de la jeune maman de l'habitacle. Elle jeta un regard perçant sur le voisinage et apprécia d'être retournée chez elle, loin de l'odeur de javel que dégageait l'hôpital et des horribles blouses que l'infirmière acariâtre d'une cinquantaine d'année l'avait obligée à porter. Comment une femme aussi peu aimable pouvait-elle travailler en maternité ? Après une seconde de réflexion, elle décida qu'elle s'en fichait. Son accouchement étant passé, la mauvaise humeur de cette Bettina n'était plus son problème.

Un sourire éclatant traversa son visage quand elle vit Harry tenir leur rejeton dans ses bras. Il n'était peut-être pas au meilleur de sa forme physique à cause des énormes cernes violacés situés sous ses yeux ou de la petite barbe qui avait envahi son menton et ses joues mais jamais elle ne l'avait trouvé aussi beau.

Elle dégaina deux billets de vingt livres de son portefeuille Louis Vuitton pour payer la course et donna au chauffeur un autre de dix afin qu'il apporte les valises à l'intérieur de la demeure.

Harry confia le bébé à sa compagne et aida le chauffeur à porter les lourds bagages, laissant le soin à la brune d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Elle avança dans le couloir jusqu'au salon et découvrit ses amis qui l'attendaient dans un silence quasi-religieux sous une banderole où était écrit « _C'est un garçon !_ ». Un buffet de mignardises et de sushi, mets dont elle rêvait depuis neuf mois, avait également été préparé et se trouvait sur la grande table en bois.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? » les questionna-t-elle, ébahie. Elle était si heureuse de tous les voir rassemblés pour voir son fils, certains comme Hermione ou Blaise n'avaient pas pu se libérer lors de son séjour à l'hôpital, qu'une larme dévala sa joue. Probablement à cause des hormones de grossesse encore présentes dans son corps. Oui c'était bien la seule et unique raison plausible pour qu'elle se montre aussi émotive, une Parkinson ne pleurait jamais voyons !

« On vient voir la petite merveille ! » s'exclama Daphné. « Et te fournir en sushi car tu nous cassais vraiment les pieds avec ça. »

« C'est clair... » souffla Drago. « On en avait tous marre de te voir pleurer à chaque fois que tu passais devant un restaurant japonais et de t'entendre dire quasiment tous les jours… » (Il se racla la gorge et prit une voix féminine) « _Hier soir j'ai encore rêvé qu'Harry était un sashimi et que je le dévorais_. »

Son imitation quasi parfaite de Pansy fit sortir un rire tonitruant de la bouche de Ronald. En guise de représailles et ne pouvant lâcher son bébé, Pansy donna un coup de pied dans le tibia du blond qui poussa un petit juron et plaqua sa main à l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi, c'est dur de ne pas pouvoir manger un truc que tu adores. Tu verras quand ça sera ton tour blondasse. Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer ça. » dit-elle en faisant passer ses iris noirs de Drago à Hermione.

Les deux brunes échangèrent un petit rictus amusé tandis que Drago écarquilla les yeux réalisant subitement que son amie d'enfance disait vrai, Hermione ramenait chez eux au moins une fois par semaine plusieurs barquettes remplies de sushi et de maki. Cette grossesse, qui n'avait même pas commencé et qui n'était pas prévue pour le moment, s'annonçait déjà comme n'étant pas de tout repos.

La fête de bienvenue avait commencé depuis une petite heure quand le tout nouveau papa remarqua que son fils commençait à s'endormir doucement. Il le récupéra dans son couffin, s'approcha de Pansy et lui annonça qu'il allait monter à l'étage coucher leur bébé afin d'éviter qu'il ne soit réveillé par le rire aigu de Daphné qui avait un peu abusé du champagne. La brune approuva d'un petit signe de tête et embrassa la joue du poupon avant d'enfourner un nouveau california roll au saumon dans sa bouche ourlée de rouge.

Harry monta précautionneusement les marches jusqu'à la chambre, nouvellement peinte en blanc crème, du petit Samuel. Le brun se rappela du calvaire que cela avait été de choisir la couleur des murs. Plus d'une fois lui et Pansy s'étaient étripés, à se lancer des noms d'oiseaux à tout va, jusqu'à jouer le coloris à pierre-papier-ciseau qu'Harry gagna. En réalité, il ne voulait pas vraiment d'une chambre rouge – il refusait que son bébé dorme dans une chambre à connotation BDSM à cause de cette catastrophe de Fifty Shade of Grey que les filles l'avaient obligé à regarder - mais le fait de proposer cette couleur rendait dingue sa compagne alors il ne se voyait pas abdiquer et en proposer une autre moins agressive.

Il se rappela également de la joie qui avait traversé le visage de sa belle quand il avait ouvert le pot de peinture devant elle alors qu'il était parti acheter seul, quelques heures plus tôt. Elle avait tenté de se baisser et de le prendre dans ses bras mais son gros ventre l'en avait empêché, ce qui avait entraîné une nouvelle crise de larmes.

Le brun déposa tendrement le bébé dans son berceau après l'avoir changé et mis dans sa gigoteuse. Lorsqu'il toucha le matelas, il ouvrit les paupières laissant à son père le plaisir d'admirer ses iris verts. À croire que la couleur de ses yeux était une caractéristique génétique qui allait perdurer sur plusieurs générations.

« Hé petit Sammy. C'est l'heure de faire dodo alors il faut fermer ses jolis petits yeux. »

Le bébé gigota et poussa un gémissement mécontent.

« Maintenant que tu es couché tu ne veux pas dormir c'est ça ? » lui demanda-t-il en caressant de l'index la main de son fils.

En guise de réponse, Samuel serra ses minuscules doigts autour de celui d'Harry.

« Bien, » capitula Harry qui bizarrement pressentait qu'il ne pourrait quasiment rien lui refuser.

Il fit quelques pas en arrière afin de fermer la porte, coupant le bruit des conversations du rez-de-chaussée et vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en chintz installé exprès à côté du berceau en cas de nuit blanche.

« Voyons voir… » le brun balada ses yeux verts sur la tranche des livres installés dans la bibliothèque offerte par Hermione « Que dis-tu de La Belle et la Bête ? »

Il regarda Samuel qui n'eut aucune réaction.

« Non ? Autant que tu le saches c'est le conte favori de ta marraine alors tu ne vas pas y couper. Hum… Cendrillon ? Celui-là c'est le préféré de ta mère, surtout la version originale. Tu comprendras plus tard de quoi je veux parler… Ta mère a tendance à être une sadique. Tiens en parlant de ta mère, il faut que tu saches un certain nombre de choses sur elle. »

Harry se cala dans le fauteuil et joignit ses mains devant son visage dans un geste penseur, se demandant par quoi il pouvait commencer sans traumatiser son bébé. D'ailleurs un bébé de trois jours pouvait-il être traumatisé par quelque chose ? Sa réflexion le décida à se lancer.

« Ta mère est une folle psychopathe et égoïste qui adore râler. Elle ne passe pas un instant de sa vie sans se plaindre ou agresser les gens. La première fois que l'on s'est rencontré, on s'est battu pour un taxi. J'étais à deux doigts de l'emporter quand elle a jeté son café latte sur ma chemise. C'était mon premier jour dans ma nouvelle entreprise alors je ne t'explique même pas la catastrophe que ça a été quand j'ai débarqué devant mon patron. Il était à deux doigts de me virer. Je lui ai raconté ma péripétie puis, par miracle, si je puis dire ça ainsi… une hystérique à talon aiguille – ta mère est une accro de la mode alors tu risques de la voir penser en premier à son haut en soie préféré plutôt qu'à nous... C'est triste mais c'est comme ça. Bon où en étais-je… »

Il tapota son index sur son menton.

« Ah oui ! Une hystérique en talon a débarqué dans le bureau de mon patron et elle s'est mise à cracher de sa douce voix « _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là le voleur de taxi ? Il veut plus de café sur sa chemise ?_ » Bref grâce à elle je n'ai pas été congédié mais je me suis retrouvé à devoir bosser avec elle. Crois-moi les premiers temps, j'aurais préféré être viré mais maintenant je ne m'imagine pas vivre un instant sans l'entendre cracher son venin. Vraiment cette méchanceté est indissociable de sa personnalité. »

Samuel, qui jusque-là était captivé par le récit de son père, émit un petit gémissement craintif.

« Oh non non non n'est pas peur ! » s'exclama Harry en se penchant vers lui puis, il passa une main réconfortante sur le crâne du poupon où régnait quelques mèches noires « Quand elle aime elle est adorable et toi elle t'aime de tout son cœur. Bon après sept ans de relation, elle continue de m'appeler le binoclard plutôt que mon chéri mais c'est ta mère… On s'y fait avec le temps... »

Le nouveau papa fit une petite pause dans son récit et en profita pour observer son fils. Il ne se lassait pas de le regarder, il était devenu comme une drogue pour lui.

« Quand tu seras en âge de mâcher tes aliments tout seul, il se peut que comme tout enfant tu aies envie de tester les hamburgers. Si ta mère simule une crise cardiaque et hurle que c'est rempli de gras dis-toi qu'elle joue la comédie et qu'elle veut aller dans des fast-foods toute seule car de cette façon elle a moins honte de s'adonner à la mal bouffe. Ah ! Et le mois de juin est le pire de tous car tout d'un coup, elle pense à ses bikinis et elle ne va consommer que des jus de légume qui vont la rendre acariâtre. Encore plus que d'habitude. Alors si je n'ai qu'une seule et unique chose à te dire mon petit Sammy c'est celle-ci : quand les grosses chaleurs arrivent, c'est bonne chance car c'est régime pour tout le monde. »

Harry se retourna quand il entendit la clenche de la poignée de la porte s'abaisser, laissant passer une tête brune dans l'entrebâillement.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Pansy.

Elle entra dans la pièce.

« Oui. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend aussi longtemps ? »

« Je lui racontais une histoire. »

« C'est vrai ? Comme c'est adorable. Et sans livre ? » s'étonna-t-elle. « Tu m'impressionnes Potter. »

Pansy tendit sa main droite en direction de son compagnon.

« Tu viens ? Laissons-le s'endormir tranquillement. »

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil au bébé dont les paupières s'étaient fermées, avant d'obtempérer et de se lever.

« Je lui fais un bisou et j'arrive, » lui dit Pansy.

Elle le regarda partir avant de s'approcher à pas feutré jusqu'au berceau, se pencha pour embrasser le front de son adorable rejeton et lui chuchota :

« Demain, c'est maman qui te racontera toutes les bizarreries de papa et tu verras il y en a pas mal. »

* * *

 **Review ?**


End file.
